


Left Behind

by Life_Is_Fucked



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: And get her that dress she's always talking about, Basically they meet and fall in love, F/F, Jessa is the OC, Like, She wants to take Veronica around the world and protect her, hella gay, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_Is_Fucked/pseuds/Life_Is_Fucked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private Jessa Pryce's shift ends so she heads to the Outpost bar where she meets Veronica, who was dropped off by the courier and traded out for someone else.</p>
<p>I suck at summaries, sorry bout that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flooj9235](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooj9235/gifts).



> This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome, I apologize for any and all errors.  
> If people respond to this well I'll try to update it as frequently as possible.  
> Also, Veronica is a bit younger in this because to me she didn't seem almost thirty, so she's about 22 and Jessa is about 25.  
> **So I changed it up a bit and am re-writing this, hope you guys like it**  
> PS this is kinda for the only author I've noticed likes Veronica as much as I did, they're really great and you should definitely check out their stories!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revamping this one too

The sun was dipping past the mountains, painting the desert sky in soft oranges and pinks that stood out against the dark smoke still steadily rising from across the dry lake. The smoke had been filling the sky above Nipton for the past day or so, some courier had dropped by the outpost saying it was the Legion, that they cleaned the town out before lighting whatever they could on fire.

Hearing Legion was pushing that close caused Jackson to order the station to be on twelve-hour watch shifts in case there were any moves to get closer. So far there had been no sign of Legion, not since the courier took out the small party that was left stationed there, at least. 

The sun finally dipped completely behind the mountains, signaling the end of day and the noon shift. Tired gray eyes scanned the horizon one last time as she took a final drag from her cigarette. She can hear the heavy footsteps of another soldier heading up the rickety ramp to relieve her as she drops the cigarette, stomping it out with the heel of her boot, breathing out the last puff of smoke.

She turns and pushes past the nameless soldier, it had been a long shift and she’s not up for conversation, she just wants some whiskey before heading to bed. She continues walking down the ramp and towards the outpost’s bar, the faint sounds of glasses clinking and occasional drunken shout heard from just outside the building. She pushes the door open and is welcomed to the sight of traders and soldiers drinking and laughing together.

The soldier closes the door behind her, slowly trudging over to the bar and sliding onto a worn leather stool. She looks around the bar spotting a few traders she’d played a hand of caravan or two with, old boot camp buddies downing shots together and a few mercs sitting alone near the back.

The tan woman behind the bar smiles at her, setting down the cup she had been drying to grab a lukewarm Nuka-cola from the shelf behind her. The young soldier takes off her beat up helmet, running a calloused hand through her short, platinum hair in an attempt to fix it, her helmet always seemed to muss her hair.

"Evenin' Laces," the blonde drawls out in a soft, tired voice, "miss anythin' good?" she asks while waving her hand at the cola, gesturing to the whiskey behind the bartender.

Lacey chuckles lowly, putting the cola back before bending slightly to grab a few shot glasses from under the bar. She stands and nods her head towards a small figure in tattered robes sitting near the back of the bar while she sets the shot glasses up. The blonde looks over, making eye contact with a woman who looks a little younger than her, whom blushes and looks away when she realizes she was caught staring.

"New girl came in with that courier from Nipton a few days back, the one who took out those Legion boys. Well when she stopped in she dropped her off and took Cassidy instead. Poor kid," the bartender's voice drops and she leans in so only the blonde can hear her, "she seems lost, Jess."

The blonde hums, “And you're telling me this because you want me to talk to her,” the soldier says matter-of-factly, raising her eyebrow and leaning onto the bar, “now why's that?”

The brunette fills the glasses quickly before corking the whiskey and sliding it back onto the shelf behind her. She turns back to Jess and leans closer again, voice still low.  
“She needs a friend here blondie,” slowly a smirk spreads across her face, “and so far every guy that's hit on her has been,” she seems to contemplate her wording for a second, tilting her head, “unsuccessful.”

The soldier tenses slightly at the implication, “So what?” Jessa downs the lined up shots in quick succession, closing her eyes and savoring the burning sensation.

“So," the bartender drags out, "she might swing your way,” she winks when a light pink tints the blonde’s cheeks, patting the counter before heading over to serve whoever it was that called her. Lacey turns back towards the blonde, grabbing a few beers for a table in the corner, while she mouths 'go talk to her' over the raising volume of the bar, gesturing wildly toward the seated girl who, by the grace of God, didn't notice.

Sighing softly, the blonde pushes herself up from the bar and walks towards the girl. The brunette looks up from her hands and smiles a perfect smile causing a small skip in the soldier's heart, that of course, she ignores. She gestures to the stool next to the beautiful, brown-eyed girl and raises her eyebrow in question, sitting after getting a shy nod.

“Hi, I'm Veronica.” the girl says, sticking her hand out to shake, offering the soldier a bright smile.

“Private Jessa Pryce at your service.” the blonde says, taking her hand and shaking it firmly, giving her a small smile in return. A frown and look of fear crossed her features briefly, disappearing almost too fast for the blonde to notice.

“Oh, so you're NCR,” she states softly, tilting her head to the side in thought, "why'd you join?"

“Had to,” she says, looking away from the robed girl's eyes and shrugging, “needed a stable paying job, a place to sleep. That’s hard to come by just wandering the wastes, not to mention dangerous as all hell.”

Veronica relaxes slightly but shifts in her seat before biting her lip, Jessa can't help but look at them and wonder if they’re as soft as they look and how'd they feel against her own. She takes a deep breath, mentally berating herself on how this is totally wrong, how she just met this girl. The soldier is pulled from her thoughts when Veronica lightly pushes her shoulder and raises an eyebrow in question.

“Sorry, it's been a long day,” she offers before clearing her throat and leaning against the bar in an attempt to be casual, “what were you saying?” Veronica laughs nervously and Jessa hangs her hand slightly, “Sorry, again.”

“Hey no, don’t worry about it,” the shorter girl bit her lip lightly again, “I was just saying how I had come across this group, called themselves the Brotherhood of Steel,” she leans against the bar, leaning closer to Jessa, “they told me how the NCR was still hunting them, even after all these years.”

“Honestly, I think the Brotherhood is just like the rest of us,” she lifts her hand when Lacey looks their way and motions for two Nukas before turning back to Veronica and continuing, “not to say they aren't advanced or whatever, but I mean they're just trying to do something in the Mojave. They have good goals, to keep others safe from themselves you know, all they gotta do is work on the execution of those goals.”

The corners of Veronica's mouth quirk upwards in a small smile and her eyes twinkle in a way that just makes you need to smile back, Jessa’s eyes flicker to Veronica’s lips and it’s then she realizes how close they had gotten while talking. The moment is broken when Lacey sets two unopened bottles down on the bar in front of them, the loud clank making Jessa step back slightly, putting much-needed distance between them. The soldier tore her gaze from the brunette to look around the now filled room, noting the massive influx of people that must have came after she started talking to Veronica.

“So,” Jess starts, leaning back against the bar top, “why bring the Brotherhood up?” she reaches for a bottle before popping the cap off and taking a sip of the warm cola, licking her lips, “Most people wouldn’t, considering this is an NCR outpost and all.”

“Well,” the brunette looks down, rolling her bottle between her hands nervously,“I had to- I wanted to- I just-” she closes her eyes and sighs, “I'm in the Brotherhood.”


End file.
